Sorcery of Salvation
by In The Beginning
Summary: A rare power, supposedly granted only to the descendants of Asclepius. While he would receive flak for this gift, in the end, it would set the wheels of his fate in motion... PreNB
1. The Patient

(Wheeee! Multitasking to the point of insanity is fun!

So, it's happening again... a prequel story! The masses do one of several actions, most likely cringe in utmost terror!

Markus. Markus, Markus, Markus, why must you be so hot. Seriously. ...just marry Val already and have some kids, damnit. XD

Alright then, let's begin.

Markus, Elena, Professor Wilkens, Derek Stiles, Rousseau © Nintendo

GUILT © Nintendo)

--------

Sorcery of Salvation

Chapter One- The Patient

--------

"Dr. Vaughn... you're going to put a machine in my stomach, right? Is it... is it going to hurt?"

A simple question, one that would only require a yes or a no...

At least, it would only require a yes or a no if twenty-seven-year-old Markus Vaughn didn't know that what Elena really wanted was an explanation of what was going on.

"We're not actually putting it in your stomach," he explained gently, a comforting smile playing at his lips. "We're going to put a small pump on the outside of your pancreas."

"Why?" Elena asked, her auburn eyes wide with wonder.

"Because, Elena, your body thinks that your pancreas isn't doing what it should, and it's attacking it. If we don't do something to try and protect it, then you'll get really sick. You don't want to get sick, do you?"

Elena emphatically shook her head, her short brown hair flying around her face.

Markus had to admit, he was expecting a brattier, more sullen patient when he learned that she was only thirteen; however, she was mature, and very honest and open with her words. It was much easier to tell her the truth than someone else her age.

"Well, that's why we're going to put the machine in... and once you wake up from surgery, you won't even feel it. You'll feel absolutely normal."

Elena looked up at Markus, her nervousness abating...

"...I just have... one more question, Dr. Vaughn."

Markus waited patiently for the question to come.

"...will I... be able to go back to school and hang out with my friends? I miss them all..."

A small chuckle escaped his lips.

"Elena, I promise you... you'll be back to school in less than a week."

An elated grin spread across the young girl's face.

--------

_Breathe... focus..._

After a long day at Concordia, he had finally returned home; now, he laid on the couch, his eyes half-closed as his breathing slowed.

The television was on, but Markus paid no attention to it; he had only turned it on to provide a distraction for him to ignore.

_Breathe... concentrate..._

The cerulean star began to glow faintly in his mind's eye...

It vanished the instant the phone began to ring.

"!! ...damnit..."

Markus sighed, resting a hand over his face.

"I should have unplugged the phone..."

But there was nothing he could do about it now; if someone was calling him, it was probably an emergency.

He had a sneaking suspicion that he knew who it was, though...

Markus slowly rose to his feet, walking over to the phone and answering it quickly.

"Hello?"

"Good evening, Markus."

A chuckle escaped Markus' lips, a small smirk creeping to his face.

"You know, Professor Wilkens, you're three for three in your attempts to sabotage my meditations."

"So, you're still following the way of that devil's magic, are you?"

"It's not devil's magic," Markus retorted, his expression hardening. "If it weren't for this power, there would be many more broken families in the world. Besides, I'm not the only one with it-- I know you've heard of Dr. Stiles, Professor. This power helped him to save the world from GUILT, remember?"

"Whatever explanation will help you keep your peace," Lloyd Wilkens replied, clearly disinterested with the topic-- he had no use for Markus' defense of the Healing Touch. "I'm calling you to tell you about the change of plans for the operation tomorrow morning."

"The one for Elena? Has it been moved back?"

"No, no-- it's still scheduled for nine o'clock."

Markus frowned briefly.

"Is someone else going to be Dr. Rousseau's assistant...?"

"Not exactly... _you,_ Markus, will be taking Rousseau's place. He will be _your_ assistant."

Markus froze from shock; he had not been prepared to hear that news.

"S-sir?"

"Rousseau has been excessively arrogant, as of late," the professor explained in his drawling voice. "I am concerned for the well-being of the patient... and, it's also a test for you."

"A test?"

Markus couldn't help but smile faintly.

"What, pray tell, do I have to prove?"

"If you are capable of assisting me with something."

"...what?"

For a moment, there was silence on both ends of the line.

"...I have recently come across a new topic for research that piques my interest... and I will require some assistance with the issue."

"So why not just ask Dr. Rousseau to help you?"

"And risk having my research stolen from right under my nose?!"

"Okay, okay, stupid question! I get it!"

"I would like someone who is... both competent _and_ trustworthy to assist me."

Markus chuckled briefly.

"Thank you for abashing my self-confidence, Professor. I'll try not to disappoint you _too_ badly."

"I will see you tomorrow after the operation, Markus."

Lloyd Wilkens hung up.

Markus sighed before putting the phone away, then unplugging it from the wall before returning to his sprawled position on the couch.

_Okay... breathe... relax..._

He took the relaxation to a whole new level...

Markus was asleep within five minutes.

--------

(End chapter one.

Pwned, Markus. Pwned by your own powers. XD

This is fun! I like this story so far. Nice and light. ...like butter.

Only this story won't make you fat and kill you.

Please review!)


	2. PreOp

(This is one of those chapters where the author notes may be longer than the chapter itself. XD

Well, this is a true story-- sometimes, we drive down this one street, and we pass by a sign that says "TRAUMA CENTER" because there's a hospital nearby.

It never ends well. XD

And for those who don't believe me, I actually did start chapter four of Life of Secrets! It's just... I want to write more New Blood stuff... neeeeh!

Oh well... can't be helped, I suppose. Let's begin.

Markus, Elena, Rousseau, Chen, Wilkens © Nintendo

"Lily" © Picup-- totally her fault. :D

Starbucks © Starbucks)

--------

Sorcery of Salvation

Chapter Two- Pre-Op

--------

It was the sudden crash of thunder that startled him awake.

Jerking upright, Markus' panicky breaths quickly calmed. Rubbing the drowsiness out of his eyes, the dark-haired surgeon glanced up at the clock...

Seven twenty-three.

After calculating that seven times two times three was forty-two-- one of his favorite lucky numbers-- Markus concluded that the day would be a good one, and rose from the couch, walking over to the window...

Rain fell from the angry grey clouds, drenching the ground and drowning the sidewalks with its tumultuous downpour.

_Looks like I'll be wearing gym shoes to Concordia today,_ he thought, a smirk playing at his lips.

Suddenly, a more important issue crept into his mind...

It would be a race against time if he was going to make it there before he went to work in _this_ kind of weather...

But he always appreciated a good challenge.

Markus hurried to the bathroom.

--------

Eight thirty-three.

He had cut it a little close, considering that the operation briefing was at eight forty-five...

But hell would freeze over before Markus would risk losing his coffee.

Quickly rushing through the glass doors of Concordia, Markus shook the rain off of his hair before sipping his heavily caffeinated beverage.

"Gym shoes today, Dr. Vaughn?"

Markus smiled faintly as he recognized that subtle accent.

"Only until I get to my office, Dr. Chen."

Lily Chen chuckled briefly before looking back down at the papers she was gathering from the front desk.

"That reminds me-- Dr. Rousseau was looking for you, not too long ago. You may wish to go and see what he wanted..."

If there was one thing Markus had mastered, it was hiding his grimaces.

"Thank you, Dr. Chen. I'll go do that now."

--------

"I was told by Professor Wilkens that _you_ would be operating today. Does my success bother you so much that you're stealing operations from me?"

"I never volunteered to do the operation."

Markus' office was far too small for a heated argument, but that's what his "simple chat" with Luc Rousseau was quickly becoming. Standing behind his desk, Markus' clenched fists rested on the desk, his dark hazel eyes flashing as he fought to control his anger.

"I would then question the Professor's judgement, letting such a young surgeon take on such a difficult operation..."

"If Professor Wilkens decided that I'm the one operating, then he must think I can do the case as well as you. Has he ever been wrong about a situation before?"

"You can't _possibly_ expect me to believe that you had no influence in the Professor's decision..."

"Dr. Rousseau," Markus growled, his patience wearing down to its barest threads. "It shouldn't _matter_ who's operating, as long as the patient is treated."

"And what makes you think that _you--_"

He snapped.

"_I didn't CHOOSE__ to operate!! What is so hard to understand--_"

"Is there a problem here?"

The sharp tone immediately snatched both Luc and Markus' attention; they both turned their heads to see Lloyd Wilkens standing in the doorway, an impatient expression on his face.

The dark-haired surgeon quickly recomposed himself.

"No... there's no problem," he muttered angrily. "We were just... discussing the operation, is all."

"Speaking of the operation... the patient is suffering from a mild case of anxiety, and wishes to speak with you, Markus. Quickly resolve the issue; you need to begin the operation soon."

"Yes, Professor Wilkens."

Markus stormed out of his office, ignoring the faint sneer that had set itself on Dr. Rousseau's face.

--------

"Dr. Vaughn, I... I'm scared. What if something bad happens? ...I-I don't want to--"

"Hey, hey... calm down, Elena..."

Markus' foul mood had dissipated; the last thing that he needed was to have his patient be more distraught than she already was.

Elena's fearful rambling stopped, but the nervous look in her eyes was still quite evident.

"You're not going to die... because I promised you that you were going back to school, remember?" Markus reminded gently. "I never break a promise. But... you have to be calm before we start the operation, or it could take a really long time, okay?"

Elena hesitated momentarily.

"...you promise I won't...?"

"Promise."

The young girl suddenly thrust her hand towards Markus.

"Pinky swear!"

The surgeon blinked confusedly before hesitantly curling his pinky around hers.

"I pinky swear... you're going to wake up after this operation."

Elena beamed.

--------

(End chapter two.

Rousseau is a bitch to write... but I love Markus so much. Like, so much. XD

I promise to try and shut up about him.

Please review!)


	3. Magic

(THE MADNESS CONTINUES.

I don't like this chapter. There's too much Rousseau. Go away, Rousseau. Nobody likes you, unless you're on fire.

Literally.

Burn, baby, burn.

Let's begin.

Markus, Rousseau, Elena, Wilkens © Nintendo)

--------

Sorcery of Salvation

Chapter Three- Magic

--------

"The pump unit is to be placed... here, if I remember correctly. Scalpel."

The tool was in Markus' hand a moment later. Carefully, the dark-haired surgeon made a horizontal incision near the opening of the pancreas.

"Let me see the pump unit, Dr. Rousseau."

"Of _course,_ Dr. Vaughn..."

Markus chose to try and ignore the scathing tone as his gloved hand took the small machine from Luc Rousseau. Carefully, he began to push the pump into the incision, until he was certain that it was embedded securely in the organ.

"You should suture it in place so that it doesn't fall out... that would be quite a _novice_ mistake, wouldn't you agree?"

Ah... he left himself wide open.

Markus was never one to pass up the opportunity for sweet revenge.

"Well then, why don't you help the young, inexperienced surgeon out and pass me the damn sutures already?"

A faint smirk played at Markus' lips as Dr. Rousseau wordlessly shoved the sutures into his outstretched hand. With great care, he threaded the needle through the loops of the pump, making sure that the unit was tied to the organ.

"...done. We need to put in the immunity chips now, right?"

"Well, actually, they're immuno_suppressant_ chips--"

"Which is the same goddamn thing. I need the first one."

Ignoring the angry murmuring coming from Luc as Markus took the first yellow chip, the dark-haired surgeon placed the small disk into the first holder, pressing it into place...

There was a soft click as it firmly latched into position.

"Alright... I need the--"

There's hemorrhaging."

Indeed, a small pool of blood had formed on the pancreas.

"Then I'll need the drain and the second chip."

Quickly, Markus drained away the blood before carefully inserting the second chip into the pump...

"...there's more hemorrhaging. Something isn't right... was there anything unusual in her charts?"

"No, there weren't any unusual readings that _I_ noticed..."

"One more comment like that, _Dr._ Rousseau, and I'll shove a scalpel down your throat... _sideways._ Give me the drain... we'll look for the source of the bleeding after all the chips are in."

The blood was quickly removed; with great care, Markus gently pressed the third chip in place--

"...Jesus_ Christ--!_"

Blood spilled over the organ, covering the pump with its ruby hue, shimmering on top of the pale organ.

"Dr. Rousseau, I need the drain-- _now!_"

Markus quickly drained away the blood, but not fast enough-- never fast enough; it seeped back over the pancreas--

He suddenly froze as an unsettling idea dawned on him.

"Dr. Rousseau, when did the chips get pulled out of the refrigeration unit?"

Luc Rousseau, too shocked to be bitter, immediately began to think back.

"...About twenty minutes before the operation star-- ..._oh._"

"They've thawed enough and started releasing the medication, but the main control chip isn't in yet," Markus growled as the blood continued to pool. "She's having an adverse reaction... Rousseau! Get the fourth chip ready..."

"But the blood is--"

"_Get it! I know what I'm doing!_"

He sorely wished that he hadn't fallen asleep during his meditation the night before, or that he had avoided the confrontation with Rousseau earlier; but worrying about it wouldn't make his task any easier...

_Breathe... concentrate... and remember..._

The glowing emblem burned dimly...

_I promised that she'd be okay...!_

The cerulean star flashed before his eyes.

He drained the blood away from the pump...

The machine was still clear as he took the chip from the slow-moving Rousseau...

Markus quickly drained away the small amount of the sanguine liquid that started to trickle over the machine before placing the final chip where it belonged...

When Markus' Healing Touch finally died out, all that remained was one small pool of blood, which was quickly absorbed by the greedy nozzle of the drain.

"I think that's it... we should keep a close eye on her to make sure nothing else abnormal happens," Markus muttered, ignoring Rousseau's almost awed expression. "Let's close her up..."

A lightheaded feeling came over Markus as he sutured the initial incision.

It followed him as he left the operating room...

It lingered as he changed out of his scrubs...

And it only fled when Markus suddenly collapsed in his office, unable to muster the energy needed to stay conscious for a moment longer.

--------

(End chapter three.

Oh noes! Markus has collapsed! Is he dead?!

No. :D

Next chapter's the last one... please review!)


	4. The Beginning

(Weeee! The last chapter!

I like the way this has all turned out so far... nice and short. Just like... mantequilla.

I'm done being crazy... for now.

Para ahora.

Let's begin the end.

Markus, Elena, Wilkens © Nintendo

GUILT © Nintendo)

--------

Sorcery of Salvation

Chapter Four- The Beginning

--------

"Dr. Vaughn, am I okay now?"

Markus quickly flicked through Elena's charts.

Thankfully, nobody had walked into his office when he had lost consciousness three days ago; he may have found himself in a hospital bed, under close supervision-- like his patient.

"Well, Elena... all the numbers we were looking at were important, but the _most_ important one we were looking at was your amylase count," Markus explained, pointing to a number as he showed the young girl the chart. "You see that number there?"

"Sixty-six...?"

"Do you know what that number's supposed to be?"

Elena bit her lip, thinking.

"One hundred...?"

Markus smiled.

"Nope. It's supposed to be... sixty-six."

Elena's amber eyes lit up.

"So that means--"

"As soon as your parents get here, you're free to go, Elena."

"Thank you, Dr. Vaughn!"

--------

"So, the patient has been sent home?"

"Yes, Professor Wilkens. She had made a full recovery, so it was time for her to go."

Markus sat in one of the many chairs in Lloyd Wilkens' dimly lit office; his dark hazel eyes followed the professor as the older man paced slowly around the room.

"I highly doubt that the procedure would have gone so smoothly if Rousseau had performed it," he finally commented. "Good work, Markus."

The dark-haired surgeon allowed a smile to grace his face.

"Thank you, Professor. Does this mean that you've chosen to tell me about what you're planning on researching?"

"Indeed."

Lloyd Wilkens finally sat down at his desk, the eye behind his monocle magnified as he stared intently at Markus.

"I have recently come across a research paper discussing the possibility of stimulating cell regrowth-- say, if the patient had a severe abdominal injury, then the cells could be made to repair the damage in a matter of days instead of weeks," he explained, his enthusiasm beginning to creep into his voice.

"Like how the liver can regenerate itself?"

"Similar to that, but to a much greater extent."

Markus couldn't help but raise a questioning eyebrow.

He had his doubts...

"Didn't they try something like that with GUILT three years ago? I heard _that_ didn't end well..."

"We would not be using that pathogen in our research," the professor replied, waving away Markus' concerns. "Furthermore, we would not be experimenting on humans..."

"Then... why would you need my help? I have had... very little experience in the lab."

Which was, of course, an understatement...

Markus had banished away the memory of the last time he had been _allowed_ in the lab.

"Almost without a doubt, our first experiments will result in overwhelming failure," the professor admitted, reflecting his realistic way of thinking. "And I will need your help to attempt to save our research subjects... it is never a reassuring thought to think of how many lab animals have been sacrificed for the sake of research."

Markus sighed.

"Ever the optimist, aren't you, Professor?"

"Only when it is practical. So, what say you, Markus? Will you aid me in my research?"

The dark-haired surgeon smirked, slowly running a hand through his hair.

"Good thing I'm intrigued by this... you wouldn't have taken no for an answer, would you?"

He knew that it would be the start of something big.

If he'd only known what that something was...

--------

(End Sorcery of Salvation.

Wheee! Emo emo emo! Markus gets himself wrapped up in dark gruesome problems and the world rejoices!

To an extent.

Thank you all for reading; please review, and I'll see you next time!)


End file.
